Scream, Scream, Time to Die
Scream, Scream, Time to Die is the twentieth case of Criminal Case and the twentieth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the seventh case of the district. Plot Hoping to continue finding more info on Mr. Reus, the team heads out and investigates several movie sets. Celeste decides to accompany the player and Isabel to the set of a horror movie, mostly because of her adoration of the genre. But when they got there, they found teen actor Owen George, his body and guts all over the set. Chief Armstrong later informed the team that a witness spotted the killer over by Hyde Park sometime after the murder. Later on in the park, they happened to find that same figure, only they come after the team and kidnap Celeste in the process. Eventually the killer was revealed to be a professional wrestler named Magnus Gray. Though he denied it, he later confirmed he was behind both the murder and the kidnapping of Celeste. He said the victim had caught him dosing on steroids, and selling them for the black market. As a result, Magnus cornered him and ripped him to shreds with the chainsaw, then kidnapped Celeste to dispose of the officers. He tried to kill them, but Celeste snuck up behind him and took him down with a club, allowing the others to cuff him and send him to trial. For his brutal crimes and disturbing behavior, Judge Blackwell sentence Magnus to life in prison with psychological counseling. Afterwards the team needed to retrack the black market, and Magnus' operation was the best way to do it. They asked Officer Hardy if he saw anything, but sadly he proved to be uncooperative. But after finding drugs on the set, they went to Lydia, who agreed to assist the team and track Magnus' movements. Meanwhile, the player worked with Daisy and checked out the park, and found a video camera which recorded him working with the person behind their operations. Though he refused to identify them, he slipped up and revealed the location of his drug stash. Once they cleaned up Magnus' work and got a better idea of their drug operation, Lydia came back to them with news. While she couldn't find where the drug supply came from, she did confirm that Magnus was spotted by the set of a TV sitcom, prompting the team to take a look at the set. Summary Victim *'Owen George' (His body was ripped to shreds) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Magnus Gray' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a pick-up truck *This suspect eats tomato soup Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a fake blood stain on their clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a pick-up truck Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a pick-up truck *This suspect eats tomato soup Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a fake blood stain on their clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a pick-up truck *This suspect eats tomato soup Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a fake blood stain on their clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a pick-up truck *This suspect eats tomato soup Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a fake blood stain on their clothes Killer's Profile *The killer drives a pick-up truck *The killer eats tomato soup *The killer has a fake blood stain on their clothes *The killer weighs at least 200 pounds *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Haunted House Set (Clues: Victim's Body, Present, Machete) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a pick-up truck) *Examine Fake Machete (Results: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tomato soup) *Examine Present (Results: Figurine; New Suspect: Lydia Maddox) *Ask Lydia why she sent the victim a present *Investigate Halloween Store (Clues: Badge, Hockey Mask) *Examine Badge (Results: Employee Name; New Suspect: Ignasio Cisneros) *Talk to Ignasio about the victim's last visit *Examine Hockey Mask (Results: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells (New Suspect: Magnus Gray) *Ask Magnus about his role in the movie Chapter 2 *Investigate Hyde Park (Clues: Medallion, Bushes, Police Badge) *Examine Bushes (Results: Chainsaw) *Analyze Chainsaw (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a fake blood stain on their clothes) *Investigate Costume Racks (Clues: Torn Pieces, Phone) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Receipt) *Ask Ignasio why the victim owed so much money (Profile Updated: Ignasio drives a pick-up truck) *Examine Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone (12:00:00) *Confront Lydia over the victim's suggestive messages (Profile Updated: Lydia drives a pick-up truck and eats tomato soup) *Examine Police Badge (Results: Badge Name; New Suspect: Maxwell Hardy) *Talk to Officer Hardy about the murder (Profile Updated: Maxwell drives a pick-up truck and eats tomato soup) *Examine Medallion (Results: Cross Symbol; New Suspect: Xanthe Montgomery) *Ask Xanthe if she saw anything suspicious (Profile Updated: Xanthe eats tomato soup) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Foyer Steps (Clues: Dirt Pile, Notebook, Photo) *Examine Man in Photo (Results: Magnus identified) *Interrogate Magnus over the "dirt" the victim had on him (Profile Updated: Magnus drives a pick-up truck and eats tomato soup) *Examine Notebook (Results: Writing) *Analyze Writing (15:00:00) *Ask Xanthe why she threatened the victim (Profile Updated: Xanthe drives a pick-up truck *Examine Dirt Pile (Results: Police Notepad) *Ask Maxwell why he was investigating the victim *Investigate Old Oak Tree (Results: Hat Box, Footprint) *Analyze Muddy Footprint (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 200 lbs) *Examine Hat Box (Results: Mask) *Analyze Mask (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (7/9) The Show Must Go On (7/9) *Investigate Hyde Park (Clues: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Video Camera (9:00:00) *Confront Magnus over his dealings (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Halloween Store (Clues: Jack O'Lantern) *Examine Jack O'Lantern (Results: Drug Stash) *Ask Ignasio if he knows anything about the drugs (Rewards: Pumpkin Badge) *Talk to Officer Hardy about anything he noticed *Investigate Haunted House Set (Clues: Cloth) *Examine Cloth (Results: Powder) *Analyze White Powder (6:00:00) *See if Lydia can help out (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)